


Friends

by anonymous_dragon



Series: Month of Halloween [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_dragon/pseuds/anonymous_dragon





	Friends

Halloween loomed before them, bordering just beyond midnight, but Sam could not focus on anything like that, because Gabriel perched beside him. Sam couldn’t even pay attention to the class, despite the fact that a test also loomed on the horizon. He would’ve scowled in frustration, but he couldn’t find it in himself to pull up the irritation to begin with.

Gabriel’s arm brushed his, leaving goose bumps in its wake. Sam swallowed, refusing to look at Gabriel, attempting to at least _appear_ attentive, but it happened so often that Sam occasionally imagined Gabriel did it on purpose. Sam’s suspicion never lasted long, though, because why would Gabriel even bother?

Sam questioned why _he_ bothered, because Gabriel would never notice him that way. Friends: Gabriel would only ever see him as a friend. (Sam couldn’t always decide whether or not he should feel happy he at least could say he had that, or if he should consider it worse that he could glimpse at what _could,_ but never _will._ )

Though, Sam could recognize the fact that if this continued how it has so far, he would fail that test tomorrow.


End file.
